089
For more information, click here for his article on the Quest 89 Wiki. 089 is a main character in Quest 89. He is a special engine designed for combat. History 089 was built by Charlie and Scruff when the Tankopian fleet needed a third member to "help out" with the workload. For more information on 089's full history, click here. Role in specials Sudric Legends 89 TBA Personality 089 is a very strong willed fighter. He started off very dumb and dim-witted and eventually grew into a strong leader with the help of Chance, Charlie and Lady. 089 could have given the 08S gold dust and had the war over very quickly, but he tested them and watched them grow, similar to how he grew. Then, he gave them the power before the final attack. 089 believed very strongly in fighting evil and became a fighter, but he also tried talking to his opponents, such as Den, and managed to bring him over to the light. 089 also cares deeply for his comrades, but he cares for his girlfriend, Lady, the most. Being the only 08 without a memory wipe, 089 has seen a lot and used that knowledge to grow as a leader and a fighter. Although he is very good at those two things, he struggles with simple engine tasks, such as pulling trains. This led to him losing much of his confidence during the third season and especially during his fight with Timothy. He eventually blacked out, had a pep talk, and managed to defeat his opponent, but at the cost of injuring his eye. Abilities and equipment *'Sword' - 089 once wielded a sword in a battle against Mr. Railway Man. *'Teleportation' - 089 can teleport short distances using magic. He can teleport anyone he touches with him. *'Nova Blast' - When absorbing large amounts of electricity, gold dust, and plasma, 089 can fire a nova blast out of his eyes and mouth, completely obliterating a target. However, it is possible for him to die while using this ability. *'Transfer' - With his whistle, 089 can transfer powers to other people so that they can have his powers too. *'Combat' - 089 is good an expert in fighting. He was built for it after all. Appearances Specials= *'Sudric Legends 89' Trivia *089 has several similarities with Defect. **Both characters were capable of using magic. **They were both associated with Lady, with implications that Defect and Lady had romantic feelings for each other while 089 and Lady were confirmed lovers. **Both of them lost one of their eyes in a battle. 089 lost his right eye while fighting Timothy, Defect lost his left while fighting King Lowercase. **Both of them teamed up with the main characters of their respective series to fight an army of diesels. **Both of them are tank engines who are recolours of other Thomas and Friends characters. 089 is a recolour of Thomas, Defect is a recolour of Ben. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Other Dimensions Category:Quest 89